The invention relates to a device for anchoring panels, especially facing panels, to an anchoring base such as a building wall or the like.
A known device of this type (European Preliminary Patent Publication No. 0,132,003) has a vertical holding part designed as a bent sheet-metal part and a supporting part which projects horizontally and which is likewise designed as a bent sheet-metal part. The holding part and the supporting part are combined to form an angular holder, the connection being made by spot welding in the region of the corner of the angle. The horizontal supporting part is designed as a sleeve which is bent from a relatively wide sheet-metal blank and which is likewise held together by means of a welded joint. A female thread has to be cut in this sleeve of the supporting part and can have screwed into it a horizontal threaded bolt which, at its projecting end, has receiving pegs for the facing panels or the like which are to be fastened. The production of this device is time-consuming and expensive because of the different bent sheet-metal parts, the welded joints and the thread-cutting work. The loads and wind and suction forces exerted subject the spot-welded connection to stress, and the device cannot ensure that the forces will be absorbed in an absolutely reliable way, with the result that it is impossible to meet stringent safety requirements in approval tests.
Furthermore, the bent design is a disadvantage, inasmuch as it can be deformed under the effect of loads, and because of this there is also uncertainty from a static point of view. A further disadvantage is that the axial adjustment of the threaded bolt to obtain an exact alignment of the facing panels is complicated and time-consuming, since it has to be rotated a relatively large number of times in order to adjust it axially over a relatively long distance. Readjustment when the wall panel is already fitted involves a particularly high outlay of time, since, for this purpose, either the panel has to be removed from the receiving peg or the angular holder has to be detached from the wall as a whole by releasing the fastening screw, so that adjustment can then be made by means of the thread. Moreover, there is a certain instability because of the play which necessarily exists between the threaded bolt and the threaded sleeve. To secure the threaded bolt against such looseness and against unintentional rotation, an additional lock nut is conventionally attached, but this restricts the adjustment distance of the threaded bolt, so that the facing panel cannot be brought directly close up to the free end of the horizontal supporting part.